1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic disk jacket and more particularly to a magnetic disk jacket designed to improve cleaning performance of a magnetic disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional magnetic disk jacket comprises a case and a liner partly welded to the inner surface of the case in order to clean the surface of a magnetic disk.
The liner is designed such that by properly adjusting the expanding condition of the liner through a welding mode thereof to the inner surface of the case, cleaning performance is improved or no dust is generated from the liner.
In the case of a magnetic disk jacket for a magnetic disk of 3.5 inches, a lifter is disposed between the liner and the inner surface of the case, so that the liner is partly expanded to the surface of the magnetic disk by the lifter and the surface of the magnetic disk is cleaned by the expanded portion, and in addition to the foregoing, the above-mentioned other countermeasures are adopted.
However, the conventional magnetic disk jacket is intended to improve the cleaning performance merely by adjusting the expanding condition of the liner and to prevent the occurrence of dust and the like contained in the liner merely depending on the welding mode of the liner to the inner surface of the case. Accordingly, there is a limit for improving the cleaning performance by such means as mentioned.